


for you (i'd risk it all)

by penvenenys (mollymay622)



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Carolight, Carolight Week, F/M, Hey first post on AO3 probs gonna mess this up, and i am very nervous hello, day 2 will be better i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollymay622/pseuds/penvenenys
Summary: Carolight Week Day One Missing Moment: "Have I not explained?"   A missing moment inspired by this line. Caroline suggests elopement one afternoon in the woods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer* I’ve not yet read all the books so this isn’t book compliant (and probably not show compliant either as my memory is a little hazy today, it’s very late, and I haven’t written in far too long). Also, apologies for being late! Enjoy! Be kind! (also, titles are hard.)

Caroline has fallen into the habit of keeping him waiting. They would agree on a time and without fail, Caroline is never there. Dwight sighs as he kicks a rock, looking around once more to search for any sight of her. Rumors are floating all around and he simply cannot wait to find out if they are true or not.

Any irritation he felt at being kept waiting disappears the instance he sees her. Caroline always greets him with the sweetest smile, one the brightens whatever foul mood she's caused. He steps up to help her off her horse but his Caroline is already sliding off with practiced ease, landing in his arms.

He closes the distance between them, stealing a kiss from her. She leans further into him, breaking the kiss the way she always does. "I hope you don't greet your Cornish Rosinas that way," she teases, putting some space between them.

Dwight laughs, long having learned that this was just Caroline's specific brand of jest. "Never," he vowed with an easy grin. The smile she gives him in return outshines the sun.

Caroline moves away from him, looking around the forest clearing that had become their secret sanctuary. "And how are the fishwives today. Still vying for your hand, Doctor?" she asks, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

Dwight looks to the ground quickly to hide his smile and shakes his head. "I'm afraid they'll be disappointed."

She turns, smiling wider. "Oh really? And why is that?"

He laughs at that. "Don't tease me now, Caroline. You know exactly why."

"Occasionally a lady simply needs to be reminded." Caroline moved to the fallen tree where Dwight had laid out a blanket for her to sit on. "I hope you were not waiting too long?"

"Not at all," he says, taking a seat beside her. "What kept you?"

"Uncle Ray was insistent that I stay after lunch. He had some matters of finance he wished to discuss with me. It would seem that he hasn't approved of some recent investments."

Dwight frowns. "What investments are those?" he asks curiously.

She laughs. "Why Dwight, I thought you cared not to hear about my finances? Have you changed your mind then?" she asks him, smiling widely. "It matters not, anyway. I simply loaned some spare change to a dear friend. Uncle Ray was simply worried I would make a habit of this charity and I assured him that my heart is as cold as ever."

"So not cold at all, then?" Dwight asks, deciding to let the topic of money fall.

"You give me far too much credit," she tells him.

"And you not enough," he replies with a fond shake of his head until suddenly he remembers what he had to tell her. "I have heard rumors that your uncle has a guest coming. Do you know?"

Caroline's lips twitch at the sudden change of topic. "He has mentioned having some friends from London come for a short time but has not said anything specific. Why?"

"It would seem you uncle is bringing in a new selection of possible husbands."

Caroline laughs at that. "And you've heard this from the fishwives?" she asks. 

"Caroline," he warns.

"Dwight, you worry too much. My uncle can parade as many eligible bachelors before me as he pleases but you have nothing to fear. There is nothing they can offer me that I would want. I have my sights set on a man of talent."

Dwight sighs. "Yet he will continue to bring people here with the intent of marrying you off."

She nods. "Of course he will. He wants me married as soon as possible so I can stop causing him headaches and forcing him to be the talk of polite society. Caroline Penvenen, of age and with no possible suitors. What could her uncle be indulging her in?" She shakes her head. "It's all silliness that you need not fret over. Focus on your patients. They are much more worthy of your concern than my meddling uncle."

Dwight doesn't smile as Caroline expects him too. Instead, he stands and turns away from her, bringing a hand to his mouth like he does when he's trying not to say what's on his mind. "Does it not bother you?" he asks her. "To have so many people watching your every move? To have the weight of their expectation on your shoulders? To know that they will pass judgment on you regardless of what you want?" He turns to her. "Do you not wish to be free of it? To marry who you want and live how you want?"

She looks up at him, listening as he raves at the injustice of it all. "Run away with me then," she says, catching him completely by surprise.

Dwight pauses mid-step, turning to look at her in shock. "Pardon?"

Caroline looks at him in the way she does sometimes like she's trying to figure out exactly what he's thinking but she's afraid of the answers. "Run away with me," she repeats, less confidently than before. "Why can we not just elope? Leave in the night, marry, and start our lives over somewhere new?" she suggests with a tiny smile that quickly grows as she gets more excited. "Oh, Dwight, we've been so foolish. Why have we not considered this before?"

"We can't just run away, Caroline," he snaps.

Just as quickly as the grin appeared it faded. "Then how do you suppose we marry?" she asked him. "Do you suggest we just go to my uncle and make demands?"

"We could," he says. "You are free to make your own decisions now, Caroline. You are your own woman. Why not let us tell your uncle the truth?"

"Because I would never see him again," she replied, shaking her head. She paused, her hands twisting around her gloves. "I know you often show distaste for our lifestyle, but pride is the same no matter how much wealth you possess. My uncle, who has loved me as his own for near all my life, would be wounded by such demands. He would be angry; he would denounce the marriage. It would be such a show of disrespect that his pride would prevent him from ever making amends." Caroline shakes her head, the thought causing an ache in her heart. "Dwight, please understand, he is the only family I have left. Such demands would break his heart and losing him would break mine."

Dwight stared at her for a moment, his resolve slipping at the sight of her distress, before taking a seat beside her. "Caroline," he started, taking her hand in his. He looked down, letting out a slight sigh. "Of course. I… I want nothing more than to marry you. It is a joy I am unworthy of. I worry that it will look as if I am taking advantage."

She turns her hand in his. "Dwight, I am well aware that you care for me in spite of my upbringing and wealth as opposed to because of it. Any who know you are sure to think the same." Caroline cups his cheek, turning his head so she'll look at him. Caroline studies him for a moment, seeing the reluctance and hesitation. "We need not decide anything today," she tells him, releasing him from any obligation he may feel to answer her now. "I wish to marry you, to start my life with you, but I can be patient. Just… tell me you will think on this. Consider it. A life together does not seem so bad, yes? Even if it starts as a result of less desirable circumstances?"

"A life with you is a dream," he vows, resting his forehead against hers. "I will think on it, I promise."

She smiles again, though not as brightly as before. "That is all I ask." Bravely, Caroline leans in the rest of the way, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "But Dwight, I must tell you, I cannot be kept waiting forever. My uncle would hardly accept it."

Dwight and Caroline stay like that for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. While Dwight is considering everything, trying to accept even the possibility of leaving his home, his patients, his friends, Caroline is wondering if it would have been better to just keep the idea to herself altogether. She pulls away from him completely, standing and dusting the dirt off her skirts. "Perhaps we should end our conversation here. I do not wish to force any decision on you."

Dwight looks up at her and nods. "Until tomorrow?" he asks, following her.

She nods. "Tomorrow," she promises, allowing him to kiss her hand. "I promise not to keep you waiting too long."

Dwight grins. "I promise not to be upset when you arrive promptly ten minutes late."

Caroline smiles brightly again and Dwight breathes a sigh of relief. Whatever tension had seeped into their skin seems to disappear whenever she smiles. He helps her onto her horse and watches as she rides away. She looks back one last time and takes his breath away.

Dwight stands in their clearing and looks around and grins to himself, wondering if Caroline Penvenen would ever cease to surprise him.

He hopes not.


End file.
